Shugomon
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Amu and her family move to a new town called Pallet Town. She finds herself going to a speciual school that is for training Pokemon trainers through a special curiculum. She finds herself making some new friends as well as having problems with the mean girls of the school. There is also the fact she has to figure out a lot of stuff. (This is for nanowrimo 2013, first attempt ever)
1. D1: New School

_Author's note – I do not own Shugo Chara or Pokemon. This crossover is my first attempt at NaNoWriMo and I hope to make fifty thousand words by the end of this month, but I'm honestly not sure if I'll actually be able to make it or not so reviews cheering me on would be great. In this story Fujisaki is not one character but instead a set of twins._

**Shugomon  
****_Day One: New School_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am not happy with my parents right now as we are having to move to another new town yet again. This time it is to a small town called Pallet Town which happens to have a school system where all of the girls end up going to one school and all of the boys going to another. Despite the fact all of the towns residents go to this school it is actually a private school and much sought after to get into._

_And that is why we're moving there. Believe it or not mother managed to get me into her school and she hopes that I'll be able to graduate from high school here like she did. She's also gotten a teaching job and she things that I'll be able to make friends with people here. She thinks I'll do well, but guess what? I don't care. It's the same at every school, I'm unable to make friends with anyone._

_And then there is my little sister whose going into the lower grades. She always has it easier and isn't decked out in this punk style momma has going for me. I'd rather be cute and sweet so I could actually score a boyfriend. Problem for me is the boys always run away. I may only be ten, but I certainly deserve to have a better chance at having a boyfriend. It's not as if I'm this nasty person as the rumors at school like to spread._

_Amu_

The car pulled to a stop in front of a very large house. Amu looked out of the window, her head phones sitting on her head as her lips pushed together in frustration. They got out of the car then and they ended up walking up to the house as Amu snapped her book shut. "Yet another house..."

"Don't worry Amu, this is going to be the last time we move."

"Sure... this is going to be the last time we move. At least I'm not going to be starting the school during the middle of the school year this time. It's a pain in the neck though that you're making me go to school after having driven all night to get here. Some mother you are."

"This school year is very important for you girls and it is important that you make a good impression on your first day, so you will be on time to the teacher's lounge."

"Yes mama."

A sudden call came from the house. "Darlings! It is so glad to see you here. Amu, your school uniform is hanging in your room and there is a map to get to the school on your desk. You'll want to hurry and get changed as today is a very important day."

The girl sighed at her grandmother and walked up the stairs, hopping that things would in fact get better before the day was through. She walked into the house and found herself led up stairs where she found herself looking around the room. She thought that for once that her uniform would be normal, but apparently her mother had still managed to get a hold of it. She pulled off her jeans and slipped on the skirt. She then pulled on the top, buttoning it up carefully and straitening out her tie. Letting out a sigh she grabbed the paper.

Looking at it she grabbed the school bag that was prepared for her and hurried down the stairs and out the door. She didn't have much time to get to school, which made her day even worse. She continued down the sidewalk, her head turning just in time for her to crash into someone, causing her to lose her map. Looking up from where she was on the ground she found herself looking up at a boy with blue hair.

He rubbed his head. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too."

The boy continued to stare and then spoke up. "Your panties are showing."

Amu pulled her legs shut. "You pervert!"

"I'm a pervert?" The boy looked her straight in the eyes. "Your the one who spread your legs for me as if you were waiting for me to remove your panties. It's not my fault that I happened to get a good look at your undies. Plus... why would I be interested in doing someone who wears Hello Kitty underwear."

Amu felt her cheeks heat up. "_It's the one thing I'm allowed to pick myself and I'm allowed to be a girl. Is it really that bad._"

The boy stood up then and dusted his pants off. It was then that Amu realized that her map was gone and she began to panic. The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "What ever is the matter?"

"My map! To the school."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm helping the teachers today over at the middle school so come along. The last thing you want to be today is late for the freshman testing."

"Wait... why are the freshman being tested on the first day. And shouldn't I be in the elementary school division?"

"You haven't been told." The boy let out a chuckle as she followed him. "This school is a specialist school that has kids go out on their Pokemon journeys starting the next few weeks, but only if you can pass the test. Nobody likes having to retake the test as the longer you go without passing the higher chance you end up being married of instead of going to the high school division. You can't get into the high school division unless you pass the test and getting through this school is the future."

"Wait... married?" Amu stopped short.

The boy turned to her and leaned forward, tugging on her chin. "I was joking. Honestly, grow up."


	2. D1: Twin Aggravation

**Shugomon  
****_Day One: Twin Aggravation_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Nagihiko got in trouble with mother and father again because he's tired of traditional dance and wants to bridge out. He also doesn't want to follow in our family line particularly since they have two children and the females are always selected above the males as they tend to have better psychic powers. He thinks it is a waste of his time to study._

_Today we both move up to the middle school division and hopefully we'll both pass our tests most likely we'll be selected for the Psychic Pokemon program which doesn't make him happy. He wants to be able to make his own decisions as to what pokemon he gets and not rely on a system that tells you what you will be best at._

_I personally don't care so long as I am able to collect pokemon that fit in the line of being a proper Japanese lady. He just needs to find himself. That also said Tadase tried confessing to me again yesterday, except it was Nagihiko. To bad for Tadase we didn't have to attend school during Elementary division or he would know there are two of us. Seeing guys hit on my brother makes me wish he had a girlfriend._

_~ Nadeshiko_

The purple haired female set her book down and shut it closed just as Nagihiko came into the room. He frowned at her, shaking his head as he did so. "_Why don't you hide your diary?_"

"The only person who would dare peek in my diary already knows what I think because of our psychic connection as twins. So..." She turned to look at him. "... you really do need a girlfriend so you'll stop being a mother hen. As much as I love you I don't need to have you constantly worrying about Tadase hitting on me and you stepping in, not to mention I can't have you looking at me like I'm crazy when you're the one who can't communicate with people normally unless you're pretending to be me."

"_I don't see the need for socializing with people._"

"Says the person who doesn't want to follow in the footsteps of our parents."

"_The only person I communicate with psychically is you. I just don't enjoy being social like you._"

"You're going to have to get used to talking to people as you have to start attending the Middle School division. I won't be there to babysit you either as boys and girls are separated into separate classes."

"_I heard Gary Oak's little sister got bumped up a grade._"

"_Yaya you mean?_"

"_So when you gossip you end up communicating this way?_"

"_It makes it more fun._" Nadeshiko suddenly clapped a hand over her eyes. "Hey! Don't change into your uniform in front of me. I wish mother and father would let us have separate rooms." She uncovered one eye to see that he was staring at her. "Don't look at me like that. You're a boy, I'm a girl. Even though we're siblings there is a point when we can't do that anymore."

"We're twins."

Nadeshiko let out a deep sigh. "Nagi-chan... why did you speak up then and have such a dejected tone." She hopped up from the desk that they shared. "I'll leave you to get changed. Meet you down stairs."

The female walked down the stairs and turned to look at her mother who was finishing putting out the breakfast. "He did it again."

"Nagi-chan did what?"

"He tried changing in front of me again."

"It isn't that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal when he pretends to be me at school."

"What do you mean when he pretends to be you at school."

"I'm just joking. I was just thinking how scary it would be if he had no qualms about changing in front of a group of females and that came out of my mouth without thinking."

"_We were talking about Gary Oak's little sister._"

"_You're still changing, so I don't want to talk to you._"

"_Apparently Gary's not upset about it, but she is. She apparently thinks this move is to get her out of the house because their parents are having a new baby._"

"_She's just paranoid. I'll deal with her though once we get to school. Funny how they're the only two who know that you exist._"

"_Doesn't Ash Catchem know?_"

"_Ash thinks you're me when you dress like a boy. And no, don't bemoan the fact you're having to dress like a boy and the fact you can't breath there. You're a guy. Seriously, you're an idiot who has some serious issues._"

"_Doesn't that mean you have issues too?_"

"_Nope. You got all of the issues. Hurry up before breakfast gets cold or we'll be late for class._"

"_You could leave me._"

"_Nope. I have to stay to make sure you go to school._" Nadeshiko suddenly felt someone's chin on the top of her head and then bread crumbs from their toast as they munched on the toast above her head.

"_I'm ready to go._"

"You moron."

"Nadeshiko!"

The girl realized what she said and made a quick bow and appology to her to her mother before taking off towards the school. Her brother's voice was in her head. "_So... you don't have problems? I clearly see that you do._"

"_No, my reaction was due to you doing something stupid again. You'll never get a girlfriend and you'll continue to mother me and try to... I don't know what word best describes what you do, but it would be nice if you act normally, particularly since you want to get away from our family life._"

"_Fine._" A slice of toast hung from her brother's mouth. They both stopped suddenly when someone bumped into them. The person blinked a couple of times. "Nadeshiko... I didn't know you had a sister."

"Good morning Ash. Tadase isn't with you today is he."

"No... he decided he wanted to get to school early."

"Where are you going Ash... the school is the other way."

"No... it's this way, I'm quite sure of it."

"_He does realize we graduated to the Middle School Division, right_?"

"_He has to. I mean, he's most excited about getting his Pokemon._"

"_Perhaps he's forgotten that we don't get our test and Pokemon at the Elementary Division. Oh well. That's Ash for you._" The two headed on to class.


	3. D1: Skipping Grades

**Shugomon ****_Day One: Skipping Grades_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I move up to the Middle School Division despite the fact I should still be in the Elementary Divsion. I think the reason they are moving me up is because my parents want me to go on the journey with my Pokemon. I mean, that is what happens when you pass the test, you start making preparations to go on this journey. They want to make it so that I have to travel so when the baby gets here the only kid in the house is the baby._

_Gary, my older brother is surprisingly fine with the fact I am being upped to the same grade as him which also makes me mad at him. He should be upset about the fact I am being upped but he said something about how he doesn't consider me to be a rival so I shouldn't have to worry about the whole thing as it wasn't that big of a deal._

_Not a big deal? Our parents are trying to get rid of us, I'm no longer in the same grade as the rest of my friends and I can't talk to our older sister Daisy because she is away at another seminar dealing with Pokemon breeding! It is so annoying! Plus, this means I have to deal with those mean girls Utau, Lulu and Saaya. They're always acting like they're better then everyone and they think they're going to comprise the top group for the girls!_

_Seriously though, I wish they would just go away. Maybe a Snorlax should drop on them and then we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. I mean, I hate the fact they're always telling other kids that they're going to get the creame of the crop when it comes to the Pokemon handed out. I mean, come on. They're not the best and their attitudes stink. Wish they would stink too so that nobody would hang out with them and think they were the most amazing thing ever._

_~ Yaya_

Yaya took a deep breath as she looked at the wall. Her uniform was hanging there and she wished she was still in the Elementary Division where they didn't need to wear uniforms. She found herself staring at the large posted of the starter Pokemon for their region. She let out a deep sigh when her brother called for her and she left the room with an aggravated sound. "I'm coming! Sheesh! What is your hurry!"

"We get our first Pokemon today."

"Yeah, but only three students in each division get to start off with the starter Pokemon along with a second Pokemon. Everyone wants the starter Pokemon and they don't want to wait to get it. And if you have to retake the test? You're stuck competing with the previous years canidates! It's quite scary, though I could purposely fail and thus end up being with my year, which isn't such a bad thing. It also determines what group you're supposed to be in."

"Don't. I'll be able to keep an eye on you better if you start this year."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"We'll likely be going at a similar pace so if something happens I can come and lend you a hand, where as if you start next year there will be no telling where I will be not to mention the fact mom and dad will be busy with the baby."

"So it does have something to do with them having a new baby!"

"No... my issue has to do with having a new baby. You go passed on because you've adsorbed the material too fast."

"I want to go with our group! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!"

"Stop acting like a baby Yaya." The boy finished his breakfast. "We need to get going. Nadeshiko will be upset if you don't show up at class. She promised me that she would be keeping an eye on you."

"Did she promise you or did you promise Nagihiko?"

"I can tell when it is Nagihiko dressing like his sister, unlike Ash." Gary stopped short as Ash ran past him. "Ash... where are you going?"

"I'm going to school in order to get my Pokemon."

"Ash..."

"He really is stupid. You guys should get Nagihiko to dress up like a girl and trick him into going out on a date with him."

"Yeah, well... the thing here is Ash is also a pervert."

"What is a pervert?"

"I would rather not explain that one to you."

"Tadase's hoping to be a part of your group."

"I'm hoping I get to be in a group with Kukai and Nagikiko. The real reason Tadase wants to be assigned to my group is because he doesn't want to be with Ash and he knows that Ash wouldn't be in my group as there is a difference in levels."

"Looks like whoever is left over is going to be stuck to Ash. By the way, how does one fail the test."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "You know, it is only a rumor that the test is hard to pass. If you don't pass it there is a high chance you'll never be able to pass it."

"So you know what the test consists of."

"I know why it is people don't pass and not many people are going to fail. Get basic Pokemon and have to work towards starters is another matter."

"Do you think that they'll get Abra as their starters?"

"It depends honestly on their strengths. Chances are they're going to get a Psychic Pokemon of some kind. They try matching Pokemon to how the student would best work."

"It honestly makes no sense at all."

"The system works how it works. Wait until you get your egg and see if and how well it hatches."

"As in a Pokemon Egg?"

Gary stared at her for a a few minutes. "Need I remind you that hasn't been added to our curiculum yet?"

"Our region is so behind the times it isn't funny.


	4. D1: Brat Squad

**Shugomon  
****_Day One: Brat Squad_**

_Dear Diary,_

_When I get older I am going to marry Ikuto. The fact we are siblings doesn't matter, I'll find a way to make it happen. My older brother is so hot and I'm so hot and there isn't any other guy that I would ever dream of being paired with. My older brother is charming and so sophisticated. It's to the point he's being allowed to help with our opening ceremony today._

_I and my girlfriends are set to get the starter Pokemon in addition to our Pokmon as we've put so much work into what we've done. There is no possible way for us to fail our tests, but I do imagine that others will. Particularly Yuyu. I can't believe that the teachers allowed her to skip a grade! I mean, come on. Not as if she will be competition for us._

_I need to pick out an outfit to make sure that my brother will end up taking me on a date after school today, but I'm honestly not sure. I have to wear the school uniform to school, but I am going to pack my special outfit into my bag. We're going to go and get ice crème after words so that we can celebrate me being on my way to be a Pokemon Master like him._

_~ Utau_

Utau set her journal down and looked at the sparkly journal with it's stars. A smile spread across her face as she looked forward to getting to see which Pokemon they would give her. She tapped her fingers. "Perhaps I'll get a Lapras as well as the Fire Starter, that way I can have that strong starter as well as a water type to take out the first gym. It's nice to know that I'm as successful as I am in my pop star career that I'll be a prime canidate for this."

The sound of someone pausing outside of her door caused her to glance out in time to see her brother glaring at her. "Seriously... that isn't how they decide whether or not to let you have a Pokemon. Most students get Rattata, Pidgey, the such and they get their starters the following year or the next."

"How come this particular year only gets one set of starters but the later years get more?"

"Because most ten year old kids aren't mature enough to take care of a Pokemon. To be honest I don't think you are mature enough to be taking care of a Pokemon and wouldn't be surprised if you fail the test. A test that you can't typically retake for an entire year unless one of the teachers says otherwise."

"You think I'll fail? Or is this you trying to not show favoritism."

"I have to get to the Middle School Division. Since you're not ready you will not be going with me to school and you'll need to find your own way to the school."

"Why?'

"Because I can't be late and to be honest you can't be late, but I bet you're going to be spending most of your time here picking out some stupid outfit for some stupid date we're not going on. Seriously... when will you grow up and no longer have this stupid brother complex."

"I am going to marry you."

"Yeah... no."

The female glared at him before going back to her dresses and finally deciding upon a sparkling silver one that made her chest area look better. She then folded the dress up carefully into her purse before hurrying down the stairs where Lulu and Saaya were waiting for her. Lulu narrowed her eyes. "What... your brother wasn't waiting for you."

"My brother says that we'll be going on a date this afternoon. It is so wonderful that he would take me on a date to celebrate."

"Which starter do you think you're going to get?"

"Well, if I get the Charmander I expect Lulu to get Squirtle and Saaya to get Bulbasaur."

"Actually, I was thinking I would get Charmander, you would get Squirtle and Lulu would ge Bulbasaur.'

"I was thinking I would get Bulbasaur, Utau would get Charmander and Saaya would get Squirtle."

"Well, I guess I'm going to get Charmaner, Lulu Bulbasaur and Saaya a Squrtle because that is what we all agree on."

"I... fine, what ever but know that I don't agree."

"Want to be kicked out of the group." Saaya began to mope. Utau commented then on the Pokemon she thought she would get. "I would get a Lapras."

"I want a Ponyta!" Saaya clutched her hands to her chest. "It is like the cutest Pokemon ever!"

"I'll have a Ferroseed."

"Ferroseed?"

"Sorry... I forget that is a Pokemon from my home region. No... I'll have a Tangela. I know it is ugly, but it is pretty powerful."

"I can't believe Yuyu is being bumped up to our year."

"Isn't it Yoyo?"

"I thought it was Yiyi."

"What ever, the only thing worth noting about her is the fact she's Gary's little sister so while he is around we have to be nice to her or else he'll get upset with us." Utau then paused. "Not that I care as I'm going to eventually marry my brother and we're going to have a ton of babies and they'll all be the greatest Pokemon masters ever."

"Yeah... I wonder who will end up marrying Ash?"

"Oh... Yoyo?"

"Yeah... he's the only one stupid enough to marry her and he'll end up cheating on her in the end."

"Hey, did you check out that newest fashion? It's a dress like a Bulbasaur color wise."

"I want the one done in the style of a Charmander! I mean, dressing like your Pokemon is one of the best things ever and you can end up being even more stylish."

"Careful, or you'll find yourself getting a lecture from the teachers about how Pokemon are not accessories. However what else are they?"

"I wonder who is going to get a Magikarp. At least someone from every year gets a Magikarp as a joke."

"I heard that there is going to be a new girl. I bet that's the Pokemon she gets to start out with."

"Yeah... unless you get good Pokemon you're not going to be able to travel, so that would mean she could pass the test and not have to worry about traveling after moving."

"Aren't we getting a bunch of new kids this year?"

"Yeah, but only one set of starters. It's always been that way."


	5. D1: Teacher's Lounge

**Shugomon ****_Day One: Teacher's Lounge_**

Amu followed behind the boy, a frown plastered one her face. She wasn't happy about the fact he had seen her panties and wished that he had been a lot politer about the situation. However, she also doubted that she would actually get an apology from him. Letting out a deep sigh she wondered why her mother couldn't just have moved their a day earlier.

She crashed into the young man's back. "We're here."

"I see..." The girl glanced away. "Well, I guess I need to head to the teacher's lounge."

"Well, I guess I can show you how to get there."

Amu let out a deep sigh, wishing that she simply could have been free of the boy but instead found herself looking around the campus. The campus was honestly gorgous and the idea that everyone happened to go to this eliete school from across the country bothered her as it meant that she would have to deal with a lot of rich girls and if she wasn't dealing with some kind of rich girls the girls who happened to go to the school would find themselves acting like the rich girls just to fit in.

She had been in a school like that before. She had not liked that. She found herself also wondering how long it would take for herself to be singled out by the rich girls. It didn't help that she was the new girl. It also didn't help that she was being led by someone who honestly looked like a hunk to her. At this particular thought she found herself blushing.

Her cheeks turned a deep pink. "_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. I thought about it._" Taking a deep breath she tried to refocus her mind. "_He's tall, he's handsome, he has this elegant hair with this beautiful length. He's kind, he's generous, he may be rough around the edges but he doesn't seem like a bad person._"

Amu suddenly blinked a couple of times when a blue cat suddenly floated up. Holding up the big paws it suddenly mewed. The girl blinked a couple of times. "Is that a Pokemon?'

The boy paused and looked at what she was talking about. "So... you can see him?"

"Yes. Is that a Pokemon? If that is what they are then perhaps I won't mind the new school. He's kind of cute."

"Did you hear that Ikuto. She thinks I'm cute, which is more then what you think of me!" The cat floated over to her head.

The boy let out a deep sigh. "So... you're not at the least bothered by the fact that he is able to float in the air like that? And yet you don't know what Pokemon are?"

"Isn't he some kind of electronic gizmo?" Amu received a hiss from the small figure

The boy held out his hand and the small cat floated back over to the teen. "I am not a toy!"

"That's not..."

"No... I know that is not what you meant. This is neither an electronic gizmo as you put it, nor is it a Pokemon. You can though see it?"

"Yes, I can."

"And yet you don't have one of your own."

"Is that really a problem?"

"Your not supposed to see them unless you have one. It is rather interesting that you can see him without it."

"So... what does he exactly do?"

"He's just a representation of my preferred type or types and it helps to bolster my strengths with certain Pokemon. Actually, it is better to say that each type of Chara gives particular boosts to a trainer without other people knowing."

"Isn't that cheating."

"They simply amp up the trainers natural ability as they are a part of the trainer. If a trainer is not in sync with himself or herself then they will actually suffer a negative effect. Only the best trainers also end up with them and this is because it is a sign of their potential. Seriously... how is it that you came to be admitted to the school without actually knowing anything about Pokemon."

"Apparently it is my mother's old school. It is rather weird to see those kind of things."

"Wait until you get your egg, which you're obviously going to get." The boy glanced away.

"But what does yours specifically do."

"He represents the fact I'm... he just represents how in tune I am able to be with my Pokemon, just as yours will when you get it. I honestly don't know the details and its something I don't care about."

"Yeah! We care more about the training! Ikuto is a Pokemon master!"

"He's just a teen though."

Ikuto turned back and started walking. "Come on. I'm supposed to be taking you to the teachers lounge."

She walked behind, her hands down at her side and her mouth twisting up into a frown. When they arrived at the lounge she found herself staring at the teachers as they hustled about. One of the teachers pointed at her. "Look, we need you to be heading to the meeting hall."

"She's a new student I think." Ikuto spoke up. "I brought her here."

"New student... new student! Ah! Hinamori Amu!"

The blue haired boy blinked a couple of times. "Ah... you're here because you're _her_ daughter. That makes you another one of the spoiled brats."

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" Amu placed her hands at her side. "You have no right to judge me, let alone group me with a bunch of girls who... I haven't an idea what a Pokemon is. I don't know how well I'm going to fit in at this school either. I'm mad at my mother for moving us here. Wait... that was out loud."

The boy's mouth twisted up into a smile. "I like you. You have a lot of spunk. The meeting hall... I have to go there anyways so I'll lead you there when you're ready to go. The meeting hall is between the Middle School Division for the girls and the Middle School Division for the boys so we end up having meetings together. I think you'll do just fine. Yes... I do."


	6. D1: Opening Ceremony

**Shugomon ****_Day One: Opening Ceremony_**

Nadeshiko walked along with Nagihiko. Her brother remained calm, but she knew he wasn't happy with the situation going on and that he wished he didn't have to show up at school. And then there was the annoying wish that he didn't have to wear pants which put an interesting picture in her head of her brother running around in his underwear to which her brother messaged her with a confused question of why she would think such a thing. This caused her to roll her eyes at him and wish that he wouldn't be so stupid.

Of course he wasn't stupid. Instead he was really, really smart and just so happened to have a rough time of socializing with people. Looking at her brother she wondered yet again if she would be able to find him a boyfriend only to fin herself brushing it away when he yet again asked why she was thinking about such a thing. She didn't stop thinking though before wondering if the new student that was rumored to be coming would be a girl and thus a good girl friend for her brother, to which he raised an eyebrow.

They turned the corner and saw Tadase hanging out by the gate which in turn caused her to let out a deep sigh. "Tadase... hello."

She felt her brother duck behind her and glancing back she could see her brother narrow his eyes at her. Tadase spoke up then to say something, but stopped short when he realized that someone was with her and that said person also looked like her. She felt like smacking him so that he would stop staring. He finally spoke up. "I didn't know that you... who is that?"

"This is my twin brother Nagihiko." She began to start through the door to get to the meeting hall only to have the boy stop short.

"Wait... am I going to have to compete with him?"

Nagihiko tilted his head. "_I don't want to compete with anyone but I would like him to shut up. It almost as if he feels like I'm a rival for your affection despite the fact he should know that we're siblings and thus would never go that way. Of course, with the weird images and you wanting me to have a girlfriend I do have to wonder._"

"_I think it is more along the lines of him wondering if he has to deal with you chasing him away from me._"

"_Well of course. I think he is a brat and know that you can do better._"

Nadishiko shook her head. "I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone. I'm tired of you asking me out."

It was then that a small figure came running up while another male yelled from behind her. "Yaya! Stop running. The opening ceremony will start at a very specific time and we aren't running late."

Tadase paused, narrowing his eyes at the small girl. "What is Yaya doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? Everyone else seems to know. My kid sister ended up skipping a grade and is thus entering with us."

"You must be stupid if you didn't skip a grade and your little sister did."

Yaya stopped short, glaring at the boy. "Hey! Do you have to be such a jerk!"

"What do you mean, do I have to be such a jerk?"

The girl went to kick Tadase only to find herself pulled back by her brother. "My brother isn't stupid you moron! But you shouldn't talk as you are a moron, getting some of the lowest grades."

"I didn't get good grades because the teacher hated me!"

"You didn't get good grades because you kept getting on top of the desk and screaming you were king of the world." Gary narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You also tried making certain students your slaves. You had better not let your ego get in the way when you test or you'll end up failing."

Yaya stuck her toungue out at Gary and began to hurry off, only this time to be grabbed by Nagehikio who shook his head at her. Tadase glared at the other four. "How come they knew you had a twin and I didn't.'

Nadeshiko took a deep breath. "That's because my brother doesn't like you! Seriously, you should learn to be a lot more careful about things and not blubber about how you're the best person in the world. You so are not!"

The five began to walk to the entry hall and Tadase frowned. "By the way, where is Ash?"

"Ash is running to the Elementary School Division."

"He does realize points will be docked if he doesn't show up at the entry hall with everyone else?'

"He doesn't even realize he isn't supposed to show up."

"Well, we know who will be the worst trainer in our year for both divisions." Tadase rolled his eyes.

Arriving at the door the boy's went to the left side while the girls went to the left side. Each student sat in the chair in front of a desk and it was done in alphabetical order by last name. Thus they didn't end up sitting near each other. Nadeshiko watched as Uryu came in with her friends and was thankful they ended up being seperated from each other. They then sat down to their desks and the purple haired female found herself glad they weren't sitting by each other, thus there would be no way for them to cheat like they did in previous years.

The head master of the school came forward. "I am going to have the top student from the high school come and speak with you and give you a speech about being a Pokemon trainer."

A boy with blue hair came forward and Uryu suddenly stood up waving her head. "O-nii-chan! Here I am!"

"Please sit." The head master then handed the microphone to the boy.

"So... I'm to talk to you about being a Pokemon Trainer. Have fun with your Pokemon. That's it."

The head master blinked a couple of times while the boy headed off. "Well, Ikuto-kun will be helping us with the testing today. In the mean time we have a new student. Normally the student would be introduced to the class but since no one is divided into classes until tomorrow we will introduce you. This is Hinamori Amu."

The girl walked in and was asked to greet everyone. "Hello... I'm..."

It was then that the doors to the gym slammed open. "I thought we were still at the Elementary school division." The entire year let out a groan of annoyance while Ash blinked a couple of times. "What?"


	7. D1: Bullied

**Shugomon ****_Day One: Bullied_**

Amu let out a deep breath, wondering how certain people would treat her, whether she would be able to make friends or not. And then there was getting a boyfriend, worrying about being something called a Pokemon trainer as well as worrying about whether or not she would have a tiny fairy like creature like the blue haired male happened to have.

She followed behind him and then waited back stage at the school gym waiting for the teacher to introduce her. "_Why do I have to be in introduced in front of the entire school? That honestly is a pain in the neck as I find myself not wanting to deal with the publicity this will give me on the first day._" She then found herself being asked to come forward and introduce herself. "Hello... I am..."

To her surprise a boy burst through the doors and she found herself blinking a couple of times. He then said something she didn't understand. "I thought we were still at the Elementary School Division." The entire year let out a groan of annoyance while Ash blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"_Actually... I kind of asked the same question before, about how I thought we were still supposed to be in the Elementary School Division. However I'm new and this person is not so he should have known that we weren't supposed to be at the Elementary School. This kid... he's not very bright is he._"

The entire student body let out a groan and then some of the male students began snickering. The boy slipped in to his seat and then Amu was led to her seat and asked to sit down. They then began to hand out the tests and the person who handed her a test was the blue haired boy. She then took her pencil and when they were told to start she looked it over.

What she saw honestly boggled her mind. "_What is up with these questions? I don't get any of this._" Letting out a deep breath she simply wrote in the answer or the fact she didn't know. After an hour or two she was asked to bring her test forward and place it on the stack and then she waited for her name to be called out for an interview. She went back and found herself attached to a machine.

She blinked a couple of times and the first question came. "What would you do if you were a Pokemon trainer?"

"Well... what little I know about it I would take care of it, but I honestly don't know enough about Pokemon." A few more questions came and she then was given the machine that was attached to her wrist to keep. She walked out, wondering what she would do if the other students wouldn't come to like her or want to be friends. The watch like device spun on her wrist.

She then waited for the results to be announced and she thought she would be in the lowest class rung but was surprised to find herself in the first class and first group. "Hold on a second... I should have failed the test."

A girl with purple hair came up beside her. "The paper test isn't the only part that helps determine our scores. I'm Nadeshiko by the way and I'm in the second spot."

"I'm Yaya and I'm in the third spot. We're in the same group for school and it is a pleasure to meet you."

It was then that a girl with blond hair came up with a rather miffed look on her face. "How is it that you came to have the first position? I should have had the first position! Seriously... you had to have cheated."

Nadeshiko turned and glared at the girl. "Your just sore that you didn't do well on the test.'

"Well, I should have been in the number one group and not you guys. I can't believe you are all three ahead of me. A new girl, a little kid who skipped a grade and... a slut."

"Oh brilliant, you couldn't come up with an accurate for my sister so you ended up deciding to call her something you know is really cruel."

Nadeshiko paused. "My brother normally doesn't talk to people so him speaking up means that you really pushed his buttons."

"So?" The girl waved her hand in the hair. "I only have eyes for Ikuto."

"Yeah... and he's your older brother."

Amu looked at the girl thinking there was something familiar about her. It was then that a few of the other girls spoke up. "How is it that this newbie beat out Utau. She's this amazing popstar."

"Well, the new girl looks like she could be a pop star as well."

Utau glared at the girl. "No... I would know if she was or not as I am quite familiar with the popstars in this particular region. She's a no body."

Nadeshiko began to pull Amu away. "Ignore her. She thinks the world revolves around her."

"Yeah, well here is the thing." The girl held up one finger. "First, I'm going to be protesting this move to the teachers so don't expect to hold the first positions tomorrow." She then held up a second finger. "Two, just because you get the first position slot doesn't mean you get the number one Pokemon."

"Just ignore her." The other girl led her away while Amu heard taunts from the other girls at the school.

"_It is just like it always is._" She looked at the ground, wishing something good would happen to her, but he found herself not at all happy with the fact she found herself singled out again. She went home and found herself eating dinner with her mother, father, sister and grandmother but in the long run she wasn't in the mood to eat anything so she instead went and took a shower. She removed the device and set it on the counter, remembering something about how the teachers had said something about how it was used for school.

She got out of the room and her mother then came in. "Amu, you seemed worried about something."

"How is it that I ended up getting the head position when I couldn't have possibly have passed the test. I don't know anything about Pokemon. When they asked me what Pokemon were or weren't weak to I flat out said that I didn't honestly know as much as I would have liked to have answered the test."

"Is there anything that you think you knew?'

"Well, I wrote down the fact I thought Fire would beat Grass because Fire burns grass and I put down that Water would beat Fire because it would put the fire out. The ones I answered were like that and I admitted that I didn't know on everything else. "

"That is probably why. You put actual efforts into your answers rather then simply spitting out what you know. Knowing why the type match ups work is far more important then memorizing what type match ups work for each. Then there was your personality test and then that machine that you conveniently forgot in the bathroom."

Her mom dropped the watch into her hands. "This helps monitor your progress as well as helps formulate your budget for purchasing items you need as you go on your journey. You don't want to lose it, or the Pokedex you will be getting. Did you take the chance to meet your team members?"

"No... but on of the girls from my team did help me get away from these girls who were upset because I got the first position. This girl said she was going to fight it." Amu glanced at the ground. "_I remember who she is. She's my favorite popstar. Why couldn't she like me? I don't think I want to ever listen to her music again. I wish I could fit in or know who I am._"

"Don't take what those girls say to heart and just be yourself."

"What ever that means. I'm honestly not sure what that means truth be told."

"Oh... you'll figure it out eventually."


	8. Omake: Yoru's Interview Corner 1: Amu

**Shugomon ****_Omake: Yoru's Interview Corner_**

"Hello! I am your friendly cat chara named Yoru who is bringing you these wonderful interviews from various characters." The small blue cat floats next to a wheel with a bunch of characters faces on them. "We have here Amu, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Gary, Yaya, Ash, Tadase, Utau, Lulu and Saaya. We will now spin to see which of our eleven characters we have introduced so far that we will interview today. I hope it is Ikuto! I'd hate to interview Utau."

The small chara flew over and pulled so that the wheel began spinning and he found himself spinning with the wheel until it stopped. The wheel stopped on Amu and the cat flew out. "Well... I guess I'll settle for Ikuto's love interest from our regular series. Hey Amu! You have the material, the diary entries that you and the others have written and you are aware of what has occurred, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what the point of this is." Amu comes in and sits on a chair. "Start asking your question."

"Well, first I'll explain what the point of this is. It's to add something between each day to help set each day apart. Plus, we're interviewing in a dream setting so none of you are going to remember what we talk about. It is wonderful." Yuru folds his arm. "Let's see... I don't think we need to interview you about your diary pretty much. Well wait, I know. You say in your diary that you want to have a boyfriend so what do you think of your options.'

"Well, Ikuto is always an amazing option to pick from. Nagihiko is another choice as is this Gary person. I wouldn't though want to date Tadase or Ash. I don't like Tadase so far in this story, I guess there is a reason I didn't end up with him in canon. I also think Ash is stupid and needs a baby sitter."

"Next question... well, I guess I'll ask how you felt about Ash butting in like he did."

"I at first felt relieved and then mad. It felt like those boy's were laughing at me and not him. I at first thought I would be better off as he drew attention away but I am quite sure everyone is going to remember my entrance more then normal and for once I was actually on time. That really stinks."

"How do you feel about not knowing what Pokemon are?"

"I find myself kind of upset. I mean, it was one think when only a few of the other students knew what was being talked about and stuff, but this is the whole student body. I'm made to really stand out now as something special and I really don't feel that I am anything special, but the other truth here is that I am a special person if my original storyline is any indicator."

"What do you think of letting me see your panties?"

"You're a pervert."

"What do you think about the fact you get to see both Nadeshiko and Nagehiko at the same time."

"It is awesome really. I really like the idea that I get to spend time with both of them as they're both really good friends of mine."

""What do you think of Yaya being passed on grade level wise?'

"I think it is great because it means she gets to travel with us. Other characters ended up with an age change so that they could travel with us and yet they are still their same selves."

"Does this count Utau/"

"Unfortunately yes."

"What do you think of her diary? No, wait.. .what do you think of the fact the twins are able to communicate with each other through a psychic connection."

"It's really cool. I would like to have such a connection with someone, but not my little sister. I can imagine that she would have cake, dolls and crayons on the mind."

"Do you think Yaya is right about her parents wanting to send her away?"

"No... she happens to have two older siblings and they all seem really gifted, or at least that seems to be the case. I think this is just Yaya's complex passing over to this from our original storyline."

"What do you think of complex Utau has going?"

"I've always thought it to be disgusting. I guess since we're starting over at the beginning she's going to still have it, but I honestly hope she grows up a bit before the end of this story. That and I hope she finds someone to be in a relationship with romantically that isn't a romance relationship. She can be such a pain when she doesn't get her way though and I have the feeling I will be getting the brunt of her complaints."

"What do you think of Ash not arriving where he was supposed to be?"

"I'm honestly not sure what to think about that, because to be honest I've never heard of someone so challenged when it comes to... well, getting things done. So I would imagine that most people wouldn't do that so I can't understand why he did it. I pity who ever gets him on their team and to be honest I hope it is Tadase as I don't like Tadase in this one."

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you're cute."

"Thank you."

"And a pervert."

"What do you think of chara in this?"

"I find the concept to be very confusing. Apparently Ikuto knows more. I am wondering if we'll be chasing after the special wish again or not or if we'll just be training these Pokemon."

"What about your test?"

"I honestly didn't get any of it. I wonder how the others did. To be honest I think they did better simply because they happened to have more world knowledge. Actually, I'm not sure. They seem to be at a major advantage so I'm going to have to rely on luck. I'm hoping that I won't have to rely on Ikuto. As much as I like him always being rescued by him isn't nice."

"Why not/"

"Because it would be nice to actually be able to take care of myself for once towards the beginning. Well, having some help dealing with Utua's bulling but that comes from the fact it is better to have friends when you're being bullied then not. I guess I'm at the advantage to actually have friends in this storyline on my very first day while I had to wait a bit of time before I ended up with friends and it took time for me to trust that they didn't want to be friends because they wanted to use me."

"You don't think they're going to try and use you now?"

There came silence. "Well, I don't know really. I don't see what they could be using me for, plus I know those two well enough to know that they wouldn't try and use me. Tadase... now there is someone who might try and use me as his goal is ultimately to take over the world."

"That was the last question."

"Good."


	9. D2: Diaries

**Shugomon ****_Day Two: Diaries_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am still angry at my mother for making us move here. I guess that I am even more angry at her due to the fact I find myself upset over the fact I have been singled out far more then any other school I've been to. She also obviously didn't get it last night. I doubt anyone understands what I have going on and to be honest..._

_Well, finding four eggs when you wake up is not something that I would call a good thing. I'm thinking this is what Ikuto was mentioning yesterday, but I have to wonder why I have four when I know for a fact he happens to have only one. Why is it that I have to stand out so much. I'm really not that special and to be honest there is nothing special about me._

_I shouldn't have gotten that test right yesterday... I mean, I shouldn't be the head of the class as I've done nothing special and I am quite sure others have done far better then me at doing stuff. Let me make that clearer. I think I find myself asking why I ended up singled out when there are prettier girls there, not to mention even a little girl who happened to have skipped grades._

_Worse yet I find myself having out ranked my favorite popstar, Utau. This is a blow because she is like the most amazing person ever and I shouldn't have a position higher then her. I bet this is all over the blogs by now about how this stupid little girl happened to usurp her from the top spot at the school. I am absolutely miserable._

_And then there is the fact I still haven't a clue what a Pokemon is. You would think my mother would explain what it was, but she doesn't ever think about what I really need and always messes up. I heard the comments the girls were making as I left and I honestly think some of the comments were in relation to the changes to the uniform she made. Why did she have to take things so far when we both know that there are certain things you don't do._

_What else is there to talk about. I guess I should talk about the possible choices for boyfriends. I'll start off with Ikuto. I think he is handsome, we hit it off well the first time we met and I find myself wishing I was actually a popstar so I could be good enough to be with him. I mean, this is Utau's brother is he not. I'm kind of odded out by the fact she likes her brother, but is that a bad thing? She's supposed to be so perfect so I guess she would be allowed to do that._

_The other choice is the brother of that one girl. I don't know her name yet, but her brother is cute. I wish there was a way I could... I don't know how to put this, I am hoping there is a way I could get him better and if he talks to me maybe I have a chance because she said he doesn't talk much._

_~ Amu_

…

_Dear Diary,_

_I like the new girl already. And the answer to my brother is no, I do not like her in that manner. I actually wonder if he understands what he is thinking right now but that is a different matter. I may have found the perfect person to try and get my brother together with despite his protests that I am blowing things out of proportion. Really... how can it be so bad to have such a cute girlfriend._

_He thinks I'm picking her out because she made first rank like he did, Oak being second and Kukai coming in third. He thinks I should date Oak or Kukai and I tell him if I date Oak like he is thinking and Yaya dates Kukai that would be to weird. Not that he would understand that. For someone who is so stuck on getting away from the sterotypes he is having to deal with he sure does play them up, these whole prediction things._

_I can't believe that Utau is trying to get the results over turned. Well, actually I can. She can be egotistical about things despite the fact she honestly doesn't deserve to have good things happen to her since she doesn't bother working for them. Well, her music is good but the honest truth here is that is all she is good at and even then there is no soul to her music. She's just a pretty face with a pretty voice._

_My brother says to add into my journal the fact her obsessing over her brother is very creepy to which I had him obsessing over me is very creepy to which he says it isn't the same thing and I shouldn't even begin to pretend that it is the same thing as he doesn't want to marry me. My question to him is does he want to marry anyone and his answer is to say that most girls our age drive him up the wall._

_Moving along I hope to get a Squirtle. I'm likely to get an Abra as that is the typical Pokemon for psychic users. My brother says he doesn't care so long as he isn't sidelined into going into the Psychic side of things. A mix with Psychic would be nice, but he would rather not. I feel bad because I don't know of any family member who has ever gotten a pokemon outside of Psychic except for the starter Pokemon. Shame really as my brother could really use a break from our traditions._

_~ Nadeshiko_

…

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm kind of scared. Utau was a bully to me today like I thought she would be. I wonder why I have to deal with her being mean like she is when she got such a low score. Actually, I wonder why she got such a low score. I don't want to have a baby brother. I already have a brother. He's great... and annoying at the same time, so I don't need another. I hope I don't get demoted because she gets the tests rescored._

_~ Yaya_

…

_Dear Diary,_

_My brother did not take me to get ice crème, but then I honestly can't blame him as he's likely going to bat for me with the teachers. If I had gotten the first position position like I wanted to then I would be able to go and have ice crème with him. Actually, it's not 'like' I wanted, it is the position I deserved. I need to think of some way to make it so those girls pay._

_Anyways, I went to talk to the teachers yesterday before my brother went to talk to them and they said something about how they were disappointed. Yeah, of course you're going to be disappointed. Those girls ended up cheating at the test. But then they said they were disappointed in me. Honestly, nice way to switch things around so that they still look good._

_I decided to write a song all about it and posted it to my music blog. It was a great hit and all my fans agree with me. I was actually surprised not to see Sugar Heart commenting. She's like my number one fan and always comments on the newest music blogs when I post new music but for some reason there was no response from her. Oh well, I've got other number one fans. It's just... that one really stood out for some reason._

_My nice outfit went to waist as I didn't get to go with Ikuto after school. My two best friends are also upset with the whole thing and they feel that I shouldn't have to worry about it as the teachers should have it fixed by tomorrow, but I also have to wonder if they perhaps gave them the best spots but will make up for it by giving us the starter Pokemon._

_Oh... and some troll named Cat's Meow commented on my blog calling me a bully. I need to tell Ikuto that he hit again. Thankfully my fans go and yell at this person for me and they only make the one comments, but again... for some reason I notice it. What else is there to talk about?_

_I went clothes shopping. I needed a new outfit for a new gig. I hate to say this but I for once didn't feel better. I am still mad that the new girl got the top position. She is a little bitch and a little slut. How dare she come in here looking like a popstar... I called her fake popstar in my music blog. I'm going to make her life miserable._

_Actually, I'm going to make her life miserable even if the transfer goes through and I get the two Pokemon like I'm supposed to. The other girls agree with me, she isn't that special but since she's tried to be special we'll make her our special gopher._

_~ Utau_


End file.
